Stop The Tears
by lilviscious
Summary: Quatre is breaking down, can the 4 other Gundam pilots find a solution to make him stop crying? 2x4 [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright! Yet another GW story! I hope you'll like it. )

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Flashback

* * *

Part 1

It was around 5 in the morning and Quatre was lying in his bed, wide awake, thinking about the past few months he shared with the other 4 Gundam pilots.

They had completed all of their missions but then Quatre began to start thinking.

He knows that his ultimate mission is to bring peace all over the world and on the other colonies but if he wants that he has to stop OZ from taking over colonies and has to kill everyone who is involved. He fights for peace but does killing people really solve the problem? Quatre never wanted to kill anyone but he has to because of his missions. "Damn those missions" Quatre whispers and turns with his face to the window. It even made him curse! Quatre Raberba Winner never, NEVER curses.. At least till now.

Every time Quatre came back from a mission to the hide out, where he and the others stay, he would go to his room which he shares with Duo and cries. He would cry of what he had done a couple of minutes/hours ago. Of course he wouldn't cry if Duo was in the room. He didn't want Duo to know that he cried, he doesn't want his sympathy or jokes.

Quatre smiled slightly. _Duo, with his weird stories and jokes_. Quatre closed his eyes and thought back of two days ago.

All of the Gundam pilots where sitting at the little dinner table saying nothing and doing nothing either. Quatre was enjoying the silence till Duo suddenly spoke up. "You know I dreamed really weird yesterday. It was about pink bunny's who where chasing me because I was a huge carrot."

Of course Heero just ignored him as usually, Wufei gave him a look that said 'Has he completely lost his mind?' and Quatre and Trowa just smiled at his stupidity.

Whenever someone was down Duo would cheer them up, no one knows how he does it but Quatre is glad he can do it.

Quatre turned again and looked at Duo's figure lying in bed. "Thanks for being the person you are Duo." Quatre whispered while looking at him. Then he sighed and closed his eyes trying to get a little more sleep before he had to stand up.

* * *

Duo opened his eyes and looked at Quatre. _Poor kid._ He thought and lay on his back so he could stare at the ceiling. He heard Quatre talking and almost said 'thank you' when Quatre said thanks for being the person you are. Although Quatre thought Duo didn't know that he cries he was wrong. Duo has heard Quatre's cries and sobs but he knew that Quatre didn't want him to know.

Maybe Quatre would cheer up when they all leave to go to the Sank Kingdom of Relena. Relena asked the pilots to come for a visit, why? Don't ask, no one knows why and neither why they agreed. But Quatre always seems to be happy when he's near the Sank Kingdom. Well not really happy but happier then usual.

When Heero heard they were invited to Relena's Palace he immediately said '**NO**' but after some talking with Duo he changed his answer into yes. Duo was probably the only one who could convince Heero, it doesn't matter what it is Duo could ALMOST always convince Heero. But let's go back to Quatre.

Everyone knew Quatre was the most gentle and kind one of the five pilots. He is always polite and friendly, against friends and nice people that is, in battle Quatre is the one with the best strategies. Within a few seconds Quatre already knew a strategy that could help them win. Duo remembered one day after they just finished a huge battle, Quatre walked up to him and asked him why he was part of the Gundams. Duo had convinced Quatre that without him they would loose for sure and that all 5 of them were needed, each for their own specialty. Quatre smiled at him when he heard that, he even hugged him quickly before walking away, leaving Duo behind with confusion.

Duo turned around in his bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. _6:34, I think I'll better stand up or else I'll be sleeping till 11 o'clock or something and miss breakfast AGAIN._ So he got up, walked to his closet and putted on some black jeans and black long-sleeved shirt. _No day without wearing black._ He looked at Quatre and decided to let him sleep.

He opened the door and stepped into the hall, heading for the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"What are **you **doing up so early?" Asked a voice.

Duo turned around and saw Wufei frowning at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was about to get something to eat.. Is that a crime or something?" Duo said and glared slightly at Wufei.

"I see you're not in a very good mood today." Wufei grins and continues "Good, then maybe you'll notice how it is to live like me when you're around me."

He passes Duo and walks up to the kitchen, followed by Duo.

"Haha.. You're hilarious Wu-man." Duo says and grins when he notice Wufei's glare when he heard his nickname made by Duo.

"Don't call me that Maxwell, or you have to bear with the consequences." Wufei said and turned his back to Duo while making himself a simple sandwich.

"Yeah, yeah.." Was all Duo replied before letting himself fall on a chair at the little dinner table. After a few minutes without no one saying anything Duo found out Wufei had left and that Trowa just walked in.

Duo's eyes followed his comrade movements till Trowa turned to him to ask him what he was doing.

"Nothing" was what Duo answered quietly turning to stare at the table.

He heard Trowa walk and a chair was being moved.

"What's bothering you, Duo? Normally you act happier then this although it's almost seven in the morning." Trowa asked with concern in his voice.

After some silence Duo opened his mouth and said "Quatre."

Trowa looked down and nodded. "We have to do something or else his condition will only get worse."

* * *

A/N: Part 2 is coming up, also don't forget to check my other GW stories! Bye bye! Ow yeah, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know, I've been asking you people to review, and when I look at the reviews I only see 2 of them ( thnx btw Lancerlead and Oli) and it's making me a little pissed… ow well sighs lets just continue with he story shall we?**

* * *

**Part 2**

He said and looked up to Heero who walked in, taking a seat at the table.

"It's the killing that makes him as he is now." Duo said quietly. "He can't stand it to kill." Trowa said.

"He has no choice then to do what his mission is, we all have to." Heero said with his monotone voice.

"But he's breaking down because of it!" Duo said looking up at him.

"He can handle it, if not then he has to find a way how he can. He is a Gundam pilot and killing people is a part of it." Heero responds.

"I guess you're right." Duo said and sighed.

A few minutes pass and then Wufei and Quatre walk in talking about the fact that they're supposed to leave to the Sank kingdom today.

But Wufei tried to think of something so that they didn't have to come along.

"We're leaving today and you're coming too." Quatre said and pointed a finger at him.

Wufei glared at him and took a seat at the table.

Just when Quatre wanted to sit down a beeping noise stopped him.

All of the pilots looked at each other and then the beeping stopped but was followed by a big explosion that came from Duo's and Quatre's room.

Duo jumped up and run together with the rest to the room.

The room was filled with smoke and pieces of bricks from the wall.

Then Quatre walked over to his bed and picked up a black ripped box.

"What is it?" Duo asked and walked up to him to look at the box.

"It's a bomb but how did it get here? I was in this room five minutes ago." Quatre said and frowned at it while handing it over to Duo.

"I didn't saw it when I woke up. Let's check the house." Duo said and walked out searching for more bombs.

Three hours had passed and there were laying two other black boxes on the table, each found in the rooms of the other pilots.

"I think someone is trying to kill us before we get to the Sank Kingdom." Duo said and placed one hand underneath his chin and elbow on the table.

"It could be an assassin." Trowa said quietly.

"No then we would have found him already. And besides no one is supposed to know this place except for us." Wufei replied immediately.

Everyone nods and Heero takes the boxes outside.

"I already dismantle them, we only have to find a place where we can put them so that no one ever sees them again." He said with a monotone.

"I'll take them. I'll bring them to a dump." Trowa said and took the boxes from Heero and walked over to his motorcycle.

"I'll be back within half an hour," Was the last thing he said before he gave gas and speeded away.

The remaining pilots went back inside and began preparing to leave to the Sank Kingdom.

As soon as Trowa got back they went into one of their planes and headed over to Relena.

While waiting till they arrived Quatre sat in the back writing something down on a small piece of paper and Duo as curious as he is tried to look what it was.

"Duo, could you please stop trying to look what I'm writing?" Qautre asked as he turned his head to Duo.

Duo just blinked and turned his head to look out of one of the windows, leaving Quatre alone.

_I still wonder what he's writing.. Maybe something about why he cries at night after a mission. Maybe it's something like a diary.._ Duo thought and looked at his comrade.

Two hours later they landed at their destination and where welcomed by Relena and her brother Milliardo.

"Welcome to the Sank Kingdom, I'm glad you all could come. I'll be right back, please follow my brother and I'll see you all later." Relena said and smiled at the five pilots.

Milliardo nodded his head slightly to all of them and turned around mentioning them to follow him.

He leaded them into the Palace and to the 'living' room, if you could call a room as big as that a living room...

"Please take a seat." He said and placed himself onto a dark red chair.

Each pilot took a seat and waited for Relena to return.

None of the men said something till Quatre's eyes lighted up when he saw Relena enter the room with a case, formed like a violin.

"I see you haven't forget about you're violin." Relena said when she saw his expression.

Quatre rose from his seat and walked up to her.

She gave him the case and watched as Quatre opened it.

In the case was his old violin but it still looked as new.

"I'm glad it is still in his regular state." Quatre said and took the instrument out of his case.

"I knew you wanted me to keep it for you till you would come back for it." She said and smiled.

"Thank you." Quatre almost whispered as he took his violin from it's case. He placed it on his shoulder, grabbed the bow and began to play. He closed his eyes as a smile came upon his face.

The other four pilots smiled at each other almost as if they now were relieved after seeing Quatre's smile. Quatre continued to play while the rest in the room enjoyed the sound of the violin. After what seemed like one hour Quatre suddenly stopped, making the others look at him in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: This is part 2, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's part 3, thanks for the reviews! )

Part 3

"Talking"

_Duo's Thoughts_

_Quatre's Thoughts

* * *

_

"What is it, Quatre?" Duo asked, standing up to walk over to his friend. Quatre's eyes went big and he quickly pushes Duo down as the windows from the room were shattered. Quatre landed on Duo, protecting his body with his own. Duo groaned as he fell on the floor with Quatre on him and looked at the windows.

How could Quatre of known they were going to be shattered? A few gunshots were heard and everyone took cover. Suddenly Duo saw something land beside him and Quatre and quickly pushed Quatre off of him when he recognised the black box as a bomb. Duo picked it up and quickly threw it through the window just in time 'cause it exploded when it was just outside.

"What was that!" Relena yelled, shocked. "Probably the same people who placed the bombs in our hideout." Trowa said, helping Quatre on his feet. Quatre thanked Trowa for his help and turned to the window.

He saw a car driving away in the distance. "Some one is really trying to kill us." Wufei said, looking out of the window. "Wow.. Wait a minute! Aren't **_we_** the assassins here!" Duo yelled. "Calm down, Duo. We'll find out who they are." Heero said, trying to calm Duo down. Duo snorted and gave Quatre a weird look.

"Oi, buddy! How did you know that a bomb was going to be thrown in?" Duo asked as he raised one of his eyebrows. Quatre blinked at Duo's question and shrugged. "Luck?" Quatre said, not really knowing an answer. Duo sighed letting his head hung down. "Great…" He mumbled and sat down on one of the couches.

Relena shuffled with her feet, this wasn't going good. She didn't expect that someone was trying to kill them. This wasn't going to help getting Quatre better. Relena looked at Quatre who still stood by the window, staring out to the horizon. His eyes were a little watery but no emotion could be seen. Relena turned to the other four and sighed. They all were staring at Quatre, probably wondering what he was thinking of.

"Let's eat!" Duo said, trying to show everyone a cheery grin but failing miserably. Duo frowned, he had to do something. Duo stood from the couch and smoothly moved over to Quatre. "Quat, you want something to eat?" Duo asked as he stood next to him. Quatre looked at Duo and gave him a small smile, nodding his head a little. Well it wasn't the reaction Duo wanted but at least it was something.

"Alrighty then! I'll tell the chef to make some delicious food for us." Relena said, clapping in her hands and making her way out of the room.

After an hour everyone sat at the table, eating in silence. Quatre chewed on a piece of steak, not really hungry. All of the other pilots kept shooting glances to Quatre to see how he was doing. "How does the steak taste, Quatre?" Relena asked, trying to make a conversation with him. Quatre quickly swallowed and looked up at her. "Delicious." He said, showing her a smile. Quatre's smiles were fake; everyone could see that but didn't say anything about it.

When everyone was done they moved back to the living room. Quatre sat down on the couch and jumped a little when Duo suddenly sat down next to him. Duo smiled at Quatre as Quatre smiled his fake one. Duo opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, looking down. _Damn it! Why can't I make him feel better! _Duo cursed in his head.

"If you want you all can go to your rooms. I'll show you which one's for whom." Relena said standing up. The pilots got up and followed Relena up the stairs to a long corridor. Although the palace is big you all have to share some rooms because we're busy moving things." Relena said, skipping down the corridor happily. She took Quarte's hand and pulled him with her to the first room.

She opened the door and pushed him inside. Quatre frowned at her before turning his eyes to the room. It was beautiful yet simple. A very large bed, a balcony, a little table with two chairs and another door that lead to the bathroom that was connected with the room.

"Every room looks the same and has a bathroom connected to it. I hope you all like it." Relena said as she looked at the other four. "I have two other rooms, so if you four want to share it with each other that would be great, or someone can share this room with Quatre if he wants." Relena said, hinting the boys that one of them needed to stay with Quatre tonight.

Duo got the hint and smiled a big smile. "Oi Quat! Say hi to your room mate!" Duo said and walked up to Quatre. "It's not like it is something new, we always share a room, Duo." Quatre said and gave him a small smile. Quatre hoped to be alone just for one night. _Guess that's not going to happen.. _Quatre thought.

Duo's smile faded a little and turned towards the rest. He raised his eyebrows before waving to the other and slamming the door into their faces. "Aaahh.. Peace and quiet." Duo said and jumped down on the bed. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he laid there. He sensed Quatre looking towards him but decided not to say anything.

Hours passed and not a word was said between the two roommates. Duo had fallen asleep on the bed and Quatre had found a book that kept him from wandering about certain things. Quatre growled as he slammed the book he was trying to read against his head. Some how his eyes always wandered towards the sleeping Duo on the bed. _What's wrong with me!_ Quatre yelled in his head.

He sighed and laid the book down before walking towards the bed.

Duo was lying precisely in the middle of the bed, leaving no space for Quatre. Quatre sighed again and tried to push Duo a little to the side. This however didn't work and Quatre ended up as a teddy bear for Duo. As Duo had his arms wrapped around Quatre, pulling him close, Quatre tried to get away. _I'm not a teddy bear! _Quatre tried to turn onto his side and sighed as he felt the arms around him loosing some grip.

Duo smirked from the inside. He was enjoying this, while Quatre thought he was asleep he kept looking at Quatre from time to time. And now he had grabbed Quatre and treaded him like a teddy bear. He heard Quatre sigh when he had loosened his grip a bit so that Quatre could move. Duo opened one of his eyes and looked at Quatre who had his eyes now closed. Quatre's head was lying next to Duo's, resting on a pillow. Duo still had one arm around Quatre and Qautre moved closer to Duo, feeling the warmth of another body.

Duo grinned but also blushed, he liked the way Quatre was lying, so close to him. _He looks cute.. _Duo thought as he kept looking at the now sleeping Quatre. Duo snuggled a bit closer to Quatre before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

* * *

A/N: That was part 3 :D Part 4 is almost done too! Please review and I hope you all enjoyed the part :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Peeps! Thanks everyone for reviewing part 1/2/3. I'm also happy when I get comments about my stories, even if it's bad. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 4**

"Talking"

_Duo's Thought_

_Quatre's Thoughts

* * *

_

"Duo.. wake up.." Quatre said as he tried to get away from Duo's grip. Duo mumbled something and pulled Quatre even closer. Quatre gasped as he was pulled closer and his eyes widened when something strange happened. Duo had pulled Quatre so close that their lips were now touching.

"D-Dou!" Quatre mumbled into Duo's lips. Duo opened his eyes and looked at the terrified eyes of his friends. _What's wrong with him? Wait a minute.._ Duo looked down and gasped as he pushed Quatre away from him. _What were my lips doing on his! How did it happen anyway! _Duo thought as he blushed several different shades of red.

"D-Dou?" Quatre stuttered. Duo looked at Quatre and gave him an apologized look. Quatre bit his lower lip. _What do I say?_ Quatre asked himself. "Quatre, I'm sorry I didn't know, I hope you can forgive me, I'm really really sorry!" Duo said as he moved farther away from Quatre. "It's okay." Quatre finally said, making Duo shut up immediately. Duo sighed and smiled.

Duo and Quatre both got up and walked out of the door, down the stairs and to the dinning room. "Quatre! Duo! Good morning!" Relena happily said as she saw both boys entering the room. "Moring." Quatre said and sat down on a chair. Duo grinned and said morning too before sitting opposite of Quatre. _Shoot! Does he have to sit **there!**_ Quatre looked away from Duo, trying to erase the 'kiss' they shared only a few minutes ago. "So did everyone slept good? Were the beds comfortable?" Relena asked while grabbing some toast. Everyone replied with a 'very good and yes' to her question. Heero noticed Duo's grin and leaned a little to the site. "What happened?" Heero whispered to Duo.

Duo's eyes widen when he heard his comrade ask something. He turned towards Heero and smiled innocently. _Should I tell him?_ Duo hesitated and looked at Quatre. Quatre looked at Duo, he had heard Heero's question. _Don't you dare to tell him Duo Maxwell! _Quatre yelled in his mind. Duo, seeing the look Quatre was giving him turned back to Heero and shrugged. "Nothing special happened." Duo said, lying to Heero.

Heero frowned, nothing special? His ass, Duo only grins like that when something really 'fun' has happened. Duo felt Heero's eyes still on him and turned towards Heero again. "Want to ask something else?" Duo asked, slightly irritated. "Yes, why do you lie?" Heero asked, smirking when he saw Duo's blush. "I don't lie." Duo said turning his head to the other side. "Sure.." Heero said and turned to his food. He would find out what Duo was hiding of Duo told him or not.

Quatre sighed, Duo hadn't told Heero. _Thank god.._ He thought and ate some toast.

"Well, I see everyone's done. Why don't we all go outside for the day? It's a beautiful day and the sun shines brightly." Relena suggests. The boys agree to go outside and follow her to the backyard. Duo's jaw hit the ground when he saw the back yard. Sure he had seen it before but it had changed, it was much bigger! "Nice." Trowa said looking at the pool. "I'll ask a butler t bring some swim clothing and then we can all swim!" Relena said and ran into the palace, leaving the boys behind.

"I'm not in the mood." Wufei said and walked up to a chair, placing himself in it. Heero did the same and together they began to talk. "Party poopers.." Duo said and stuck out his tongue to them. Quatre smiled at Duo's childish action and held in his laughter. Duo continued to make weird faces towards them, while the two glared at him and told him to grow up and go away. Tears started to form in Quatre's eyes as he bit his fist, still trying not to laugh. The trying not to laugh part was going well but the tears were now streaming down is face. "Quatre? What's wrong?" Trowa asked, seeing Quatre's tears. Quatre turned towards Trowa and wiped the tears away. "Nothing." Quatre quickly said and thanked god when Relena showed up with a few swimming trunks. "Here you go." She said, handing Trowa, Duo and Quatre one and leaving the other two on the table were Heero and Wufei were talking. Relena was already in her bikini and jumped into the pool while the three boys got inside to change into the swimming cloth.

Trowa decided to wait for the other two and frowned, why were they taking so long? It's not that hard to put swimming trunks on. Trowa shrugged and left to go to the pool, he would see them there when they were finished.

"Come on, Quat! Let's go already!" Duo said as he knocked on the bathroom door where Quatre was changing. Quatre sighed and looked down at himself. He looked extremely pale, not to mention thin. He didn't have a well built and strong body as Duo. _Wait.. That didn't sound right.._ Quatre shook his head and grabbed two big towels, one for him and one for Duo. He opened the door and threw the towel to Duo. The towel landed on Duo's head and Duo mumbled a thank you through it. Quatre smiled as he walked out of the room, followed by Duo.

Duo put the towel over his shoulder and looked at the walking figure in front of him. Quatre looked at little, well, skinny. _He needs to eat more.._ Duo thought as he continued to look at Quatre's body. _He's got a cute ass.. _Duo stood still. _What the fuck! _Duo hit himself on his head and cursed himself. _This needs to stop. _Duo ran after the still walking Quatre and smiled at his friend. "I race ya to the pool." Duo said, grinning. Quatre frowned at him but decided to play along. He nodded and both counted to three before running outside, towards the pool.

Quatre was surprisingly faster then Duo and stopped by the pool, slightly smiling. "I won." He stated and saw the puppy dog face Duo was giving him. "No fair! You were faster!" Duo whined. "Normally you're faster, Maxwell. Maybe it's because you eat too much." Duo growled at Wufei's remark and shot him a glare. "Who asked for your opinion?" Duo said a little coldly. Wufei smirked but stayed quiet. Quatre shook his head sadly and turned to Trowa who was mentioning for him to get into the pool. "Come on!" Trowa yelled and smiled. Quatre smiled a real smile and threw his towel on the ground. Just when he wanted to jump in, he was pulled in by Duo who jumped in and had grabbed his arm. Quatre yelped as he fell into the water. He came up for air and looked at Duo.

Duo gave Quatre an innocent smile and batted with his eyelids. Quatre smiled and again shook his head. He let his body float on the surface of the pool water as he closed his eyes. He felt the warmth from the sun and sighed, a small smile playing on his face.

Heero and Wufei looked at him and smiled. "He seems to finally get better." Wufei said as he let his head rest on his hand as he placed his arm on the table. Heero did the same as Wufei and sighed. "I just hope he'll stay like this when we leave." He said. Wufei nodded and both continued to look at Quatre and the other three persons in the pool.

"Duo! You're mean!" Relena said, laughing as Duo began to splash water in her face. Duo laughed evilly but was pushed underwater by Trowa. "Hey! It's two against one! That's no fair!" Duo whined as he was back at the surface. "You have Quatre." Relena said, pointing towards a still floating Quatre. Duo swam quietly towards him and smiled at Quatre, who still had his eyes closed. _Aaaww… So innocent and cute.._ Duo grinned and carefully pocked with one of his fingers in Quatre's stomach. Quatre's eyes immediately opened and looked at Duo.

"Duo? What is it?" Quatre asked as he frowned. "Ow it's horrible! Relena and Trowa are plotting against me! It's two against one that's not fair and I need you at my site!" Duo explained while splashing some water to Trowa. _He needs me?_ Quatre looked at a grinning Relena and Trowa and then at a puppy dog faced Duo. _I can't resist that look and he bloody knows it! _Quatre sighed and nodded his head that he would be on Duo's site. "YAY!" Duo childishly yelled and stuck his tongue out to Trowa and Relena.

"Now it's two against two!" Duo said and suddenly ducks underwater. When he came up he had Quatre sitting on his shoulders, trying not to fall off. "Dou!" Quatre yelped as he steadied himself by grabbing a hold of Duo's shoulders. "Attack!" Duo yelled, ignoring Quatre and walking towards Trowa and Relena. Trowa quickly got Relena on his shoulders and walked towards Duo and Quatre. "Come on, Quat! Push Relena off of Tro!" Duo laughed as Quatre kept almost falling.

Quatre grabbed Relena's shoulders as she grabbed his and both tried to push each other away. "Ouch! Duo!" Trowa yelled as he felt that Duo stood on his foot. "Woops.." Duo said innocently, grinning like a maniac. Trowa glared at him and stood on Duo's foot. "HEY! That hurt!" Duo yelled, stepping away from Trowa, causing Quatre to almost fall off of his shoulders. Quatre grabbed Duo's head and looked down at him. "What's wrong?" He asked and felt Duo shrug. Quatre frowned and suddenly was pushed off of Duo's shoulders. "YAY! We won!" Relena yelled happily. Quatre came to the surface and smiled at Relena and Trowa.

Quatre swam up to Duo and saw him pouting. "Aaww.. come one, Duo. It's only a game." Quatre said as he swam in front of him. Duo looked at Quatre and smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But I still wanted to win!" He said and swam up to Quatre, pushing him underwater. Quatre struggled to get to the surface and pushed Duo under. Duo swam underwater to Quatre's legs and grabbed his ankles. Quatre yelped as he was pulled underwater.

Quatre held his breath as he looked under the water at a grinning Duo. Quatre smiled at him and felt Duo's hands move upwards to Quatre's waist. Before Quatre or Duo knew what happened, their lips were locked again. Quatre blinked and looked into Duo's eyes. _What am I doing!_ _I'm a Christen for God's sake! Men aren't supposed to kiss with no one else but a female, that's the rule of being a Christen... But I never really lived by the rules anyway.. And besides this feels very nice.. _Duo grinned into the kiss and wanted to deepen it but noticed that the lack for oxygen was getting near. _Damn it.._ Duo pushed away from Quatre and pulled Quatre up to the surface were he and Duo breathed heavily.

"What were you two doing so long?" Trowa asked as he swam closer. None of the boys answered and Trowa noticed the blushes on their faces. Trowa grinned, he knew what was going on..

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Part 4 is done! You all have to wit a little before part 5 will be posted, I have important things with school so, yeah...please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's part 5, I hope you all like it! Ow and you'll notice that two other people are together :P**

* * *

**Part 5**

"Talking"

_Duo's Thoughts_

_Quatre's Thoughts

* * *

_

Trowa moved closer to Quatre and Duo. "Is there something wrong?" Duo asked, trying to sound innocent. Trowa shook his head and turned towards Wufei and Heero. He climbed out of the pool, grabbed his towel and sat on a chair by Heero and Wufei. Both looked at him and waited for him to say something. "I think our problem is solved." Trowa said and grinned. "What do you mean?" Wufei asked, raising one of his eyebrows at Trowa. "I mean that I think that Quatre's no longer sad, thanks to Duo." Trowa said and pointed to a laughing Duo and Quatre.

Relena smiled as she got out of the pool and joined Trowa, Heero and Wufei. "It seems that Duo and Quatre are more then comrades and friends." She said and wiggled with her eyebrows. Trowa laughed at her and nodded. "Really?" Heero asked, looking at Duo. "That would certainly explain their weird behaviour at breakfast." He continued. "Maybe they had a 'pleasant' night together." Wufei said and smirked. Heero pulled a face that said he didn't want to think about such things and shook his head.

"That's just gross.." Heero said and stuck out his tongue with a disgusted face. "You didn't think it was gross a few days ago…" Wufei whispered into Heero's ear. Heero's eyes widened and he blushed. "Shut it, Wufei." Heero hissed at his lover. "Fine but you won't get any this night." Wufei whispered back, grinning slightly "Am I missing something?" Trowa asked, wiggling with his eyebrows like Relena did. "Nothing." Heero quickly said and kicked Wufei, underneath the table. Wufei flinched and glared at Heero. "Yo Wuffers, Heero. What's going on?" Duo asked, suddenly standing together with Quatre by the table. Heero and Wufei looked up at Duo and then at Quatre.

"We can ask you the same, Maxwell." Wufei said, grinning slightly. Duo blinked and looked at Quatre. Quatre blushed and looked down at his feet, moving his toes. Duo turned back to the others and laughed nervously. "Well?" Heero asked, smirking. Duo blushed and tried to find a way to get away. His stomach growled and Duo grinned. "Sorry, I'm too hungry to answer, Relena can I get something to eat?" Duo asked. "Sure." Relena said and mentioned for him to follow her.

Duo waved as he followed Relena inside. The three boys sitting at the table turned towards Quatre, only to see him not standing there were he first was. "Where did he go to?" Heero asked as he stood up, looking around for Quatre. "Don't worry; they have to answer at lunch anyway." Wufei said, pulling Heero down onto his lap. Trowa frowned at the two. "I don't want to know." He said before standing up and diving into the pool again.

_Thank God that Duo's always hungry.._ Quatre thought as he walked up the stairs towards his and Duo's room to change back in his normal clothes. _I have to face them some time.._ Quatre opened the door and walked in finding Duo sitting on the bed, eating some ice cream. "Ow, hi Quatre." Duo said, blushing slightly. Duo was already dressed in his normal clothes and watched as Quatre grabbed his clothes. "I'll be right back.." Quatre mumbled as he opened the bathroom door.

When Quatre was finished he opened the door again and looked at the still eating Duo. Quatre sat down on the bed and licked his lips. _That ice cream looks delicious.._ Quatre thought as he licked his lips again. Duo took another spoon full with ice cream and looked at the drooling Quatre. He smirked and swallowed. "Want some?" Duo asked leaning closer to Quatre. Quatre blushed and quickly took the spoon from Duo's hand. Then he grabbed the ice cream and took a spoonful of it before putting it in his mouth. _HHHmmm.. Vanilla.._ Quatre licked the spoon and took some more ice cream. Meanwhile Duo watched him, half drooling.

_Quatre and ice cream.. My favourites.. _"Hey! Leave some for me!" Duo said and moved closer to Quatre. Quatre stood up and moved away from the bed, still eating. Duo also stood and walked up to Quatre. Duo grabbed the ice cream away from Quatre just when Quatre putted a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth again. "What! You ate it all!" Duo whined and faked a cry when he saw that all of the ice cream was gone. Quatre took the spoon out of his mouth, chewing on the last of Duo's ice cream. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Duo grinned; he would get his ice cream. Duo grabbed the back of Quatre's head and crashed his lips on Quatre's. Quatre struggled but soon melted away in the deep kiss. Duo licked at Quatre's lower lip, wanting to get in. Quatre opened his mouth and shared the last of the ice cream with Duo. Duo's tongue went into Quatre's mouth and tasted the ice cream. Duo moaned as his tongue touched Quatre's. Quatre wrapped his arms around Duo's neck and pushed his body against Duo's.

When all of the ice cream was gone, both of them pulled slightly away. "I like vanilla ice cream." Duo said and licked his lips. "But I like you even better." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on Quatre's lips. Quatre sighed and felt that he legs couldn't hold him up much longer. Duo noticed this and wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist, pulling him up before placing him on the bed.

The kiss was deepened and Duo's hands were now roaming over Quatre's body as they lay on the bed. Quatre's fingers were twisted in Duo's braid and their tongues were dancing with each other.

"Duo! Quatre! Are you two in there? Come on! We're going to lunch!" Trowa yelled as he banged on Quatre's and Duo's door. He heard something or someone fall on the ground with a loud thud and the door opened, showing a flushed Quatre. Trowa frowned as he looked from the flushed boy to the other one who was lying on the floor, rubbing his head. "We're coming." Duo said as he looked up at Trowa. Trowa nodded, looked back at Quatre and left.

"We better go, they're waiting for us." Quatre said, not turning to Duo but quickly walking out of the room. Duo stood up and grabbed his spoon before leaving the room himself.

"Quatre, Duo, I was almost wondered what took you both so long." Heero said, grinning widely. Trowa stared at Quatre and Duo before turning his gaze to his lunch; some weird green soup. Quatre and Duo sat down and looked at their soup. "Pardon me, but this soup doesn't look very healthy." Duo said in with a stuck-up voice. Relena giggled and waved her hand at Duo's remark. "It's supposed to look like this, Duo. It's pea-soup." Relena stated before picking up her spoon.

Duo stared at the soup and sniffed at it. "Okay.. If you say so.." He mumbled before grabbing his spoon and eating some of it. "Where did you get that spoon from, Duo?" Relena asked, seeing that Duo was not using the spoon that was on the table but another one. Duo looked at his spoon and blushed. "He.. he.. Well I..uh.. I found it on my way to the dinning room." Duo said, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Okay…" Relena gave him a confused look and continued to eat. "I was thinking, why don't we all go riding this afternoon? We have beautiful horses, standing ready." Relena said while slurping some of the soup. Everyone agreed to her plans and she smiled. "Good!" She said happily.

When everyone one finished their soup Relena told them to meet her in the hall after an hour. The boys separated, each going their own way. Quatre walked out side and decided to take a walk. _Duo.. Bed.. Kissing.. DAMN IT! DOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Quatre stopped and he let fall onto the green grass. He lay on his back and stared up unto the clouds.

_That cloud looks like a bunny… ice cream.. Duo… _Quatre growled out loud as his mind went to Duo again. He wanted to rest but Duo was always wandering in his mind. Quatre sighed dramatically and closed his eyes. Immediately a happy Duo sprung for his eyes, laughing. _Duo.._ "This is hopeless.. I'm hopeless." Quatre said to himself, opening his eyes again. "You're not hopeless."…

* * *

**A/N: That's part 5! YAY Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! I'm so happy -wipes atear away- Okay let's continue the story!

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**"Talking"**

_Quatre's Thoughts_

_

* * *

_"You're not hopeless." Wufei said as he sat down next to the lying form of Quatre. Quatre's eyes followed Wufei's movements and blushed slightly. 

"So, do you want to tell me why you think you're hopeless?" Wufei asked, looking up at the clouds. "I-I don't know.." Quatre stuttered a bit. "You know you can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell a soul." Wufei said, turning his gaze towards Quatre. Quatre nodded and sat up, turning to Wufei.

"I-I think I'm in love." Quatre stated, blushing brightly. Wufei smiled, knowing already who the one was that Quatre loved. "And who is the lucky one?" Wufei asked. "It's… it's a guy." Quatre said, looking down. "A guy?" Wufei asked, as if he didn't know. "Yes, it's Duo." Quatre mumbled, not noticing Wufei's big grin. "I know it's not right, a guy shouldn't love another guy but I can't help it! He's always in my mind!" Quatre yelled, tears falling down from his eyes onto his cheeks.

Wufei's grin fell and he putted Quatre's face in his hands, making him looking towards him. "There's nothing wrong with loving someone although it's from the same gender. As long as the person loves you back then there's nothing to worry about." Wufei whispered as he wiped Quatre's tears away. Quatre stared at Wufei's kind eyes and then a smile came on his face. "Thanks Wufei." He said and hugged his friend. Wufei smiled, hugging Quatre back. "I'm sure Heero is happy with you." He heard Quatre whisper. Wufei blushed but smiled. At least Quatre knew he wasn't the only one who loved someone of the same gender.

"What are you two doing?" Heero asked as he stood in front of the hugging Wufei and Quatre. The two parted and looked at Heero. "Just hugging, why?" Wufei asked, feeling that his lover was jealous. "I was just wondering where **my** lover was." Heero said almost in a whisper as he looked down at his feet. Wufei stood and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, giving him a deep, passionate kiss. "There's no need to be jealous, there's only enough space for one person in my heart and that one is you." Wufei whispered in Heero's ear, feeling the heat of Heero's blush.

In the meantime Quatre watched them, fascinated that they just kissed not being bothered by people that would watch them, like him. _I wish Duo and I could do such things.._ Quatre sighed, hanging his head. Heero frowned at the blond one and looked at his lover with a questioned look. Wufei looked at Quatre and sighed, smiling at Heero before sitting down nest to Quatre again. "Don't worry, as soon as Duo finds out you love him and he you then you'll be as happy as Heero and I am right now." Wufei said, wrapping his arm around Quatre's shoulder. "I guess.." Quatre mumbled, not bothering to look at both of them.

"Duo? You're in love with that baka?" Heero asked, surprised by the fact that he actually loved him. "He's not a baka!" Quatre said, looking up and giving Heero one of his best glares. Heero smirked, Quatre stood up for Duo, that's a good sign. "Sorry." Heero said and bowed his head slightly. "You better be!" Duo's voice said. The three boys turned with widen eyes to the walking Duo. He was walking towards them with crossed arms.

"Wh-What did you heard?" Quatre asked, beginning to panic. "Well, I heard you saying that he was not a baka to Heero and the only person Heero calls a baka is me so.. why?" Duo asked and grinned. "Just wondering." Quatre quickly said, blushing. Duo pouted but covered it up with a happy smile. "Come on all of you, we're going to ride cute little horsies!" Duo said with a childish voice. Quatre and Wufei stood up and together with Heero followed the happy braid boy.

"There you are!" Relena said, happily. Heero frowned at her. "Sorry that I'm asking this but can you stop being so happy all of the time?" He asked, trying to sound friendly. Relena blinked at him and smiled, ignoring his request. "Ow silly Heero! Come on to the horses!" She said, showing off her happiest smile. Heero glared slightly at her but was pulled by Wufei. "Just ignore her, we're here for Quatre to get better, remember?" Wufei whispered as they walked to the stables. Heero nodded and quickly walked over to a black horse. "Heero, I wouldn't ride that one if I were you, it's not really tamed." Relena warned him. Heero smirked at her and got the horse ready to ride. "Then it's good that you're not me." He said. Relena shook her head at him and pulled Quatre with her to a snow white horse.

"This one's for you." She said, showing Quatre the horse. Quatre stared at it in awe. "It's beautiful." He said walking closer to it. He patted the horse carefully. The horse snuggled its head into Quatre's chest, making Quatre smile. "It seems to like you." Relena said, clapping her hands together. Quatre nodded and got the horse ready for the ride. Wufei, Trowa and Duo all got a brown horse as Relena got her own one, almost as white as Quatre's.

"Steady, steady, CALM DOWN YOU STUPIF HORSE!" Duo yelled as his horse tried to throw Duo off of his back. Everyone laughed at him while they got on their horses. "Hey Duo! How's your cute little horsie?" Wufei asked, laughing so hard he got tears in his eyes. Duo growled at him as he finally calmed his horse down. "Ha..Ha.. You're so funny!" Duo said sarcastically, making Wufei grin. "Could you two stop acting like your IQ and actually act like your age?" Trowa asked as he rode nest to Quatre and Heero. Wufei and Duo glared at Trowa's remark and saw Quatre and Heero laugh. "Good one, Trowa." Heero said, giving Trowa a nudge with his elbow.

"Boys.." Relena said to herself, shaking her head. "Come on, Heero! I race ya!" Duo said, grinning widely. Heero frowned. "Do you really think you can win?" Heero asked, smirking at his friend. Duo snorted at Heero and smirked back. "We'll see." He said and got prepared for the race. "Okay, both of you ride towards the huge fountain, then to the big oak over there and around the stable. This is the finish. Ready?" Trowa asked as he looked at both boys. They nodded and when Trowa said 'GO' they rode as fast as they could.

Duo was first by the fountain but Heero had caught up with him when they came by the big oak. "You're going to lose!" Heero said as he passed Duo by the stable. "You're the one going to finish last!" Duo yelled as he kicked the sides of his horse, making it go faster. "Come on Duo! A Little faster Heero! You're both almost there!" Relena cheered. "Come on!" Wufei yelled, cheering for his lover.

In the end no one was sure who finished first. "I finished first!" Duo said as he jumped off of his horse so it could rest a little. "I did!" Heero said, doing the same as Duo.

Quatre sighed coming in between the two boys. "You both finished first. Happy now?" He said, crossing his arms. Duo and Heero glared slightly at each other but nodded. "You two are bad losers." Trowa said, smiling a little. Duo snorted at this while Heero just smiled back. "Come on! I'll show you the river behind the back yard!" Relena said, kicking her horse slightly so it would move. "You have a own river?" Duo said/yelled with wide eyes. "Yes, together with an waterfall and a forest." Relena said, sticking her nose in the air as he spoiled brat.

"Yo Wufei! Can I get a ride? My horse is still tired." Heero said, pointing at his sleeping horse. Wufei nodded and helped his lover onto his horse. Heero smiled and wrapped one of his arms around Wufei's waist. "Whehehe.. What about me? Don't I get a ride? Do I have to walk?" Duo asked, pouting and faking cries. "No, you can go with me." Quatre said, blushing slightly. Duo smiled at him and got behind Quatre on the horse. He also wrapped one of his arms around Quatre's waist. Quatre blushed a deep red at this and got two big grins from Wufei and Heero.

"Follow me!" Relena said, riding of. The three horses followed Relena's and after a few minutes walked into a green forest. "Nice trees." Duo remarked. Relena shot him a weird look and frowned. She turned back to the forest in front of her and smiled when she saw the river and waterfall. "Here it is!" She said and jumped down from her horse, letting it drink from the river. "Wow.." All of the boys said on the same time, looking at the waterfall and river. They got down and also let their horses drink some water from the river.

"Nice place." Trowa said, looking into the water. Duo stood next to him and smiled. "Cool! Different kind of fishies!" He said and pointed at a purple one and then at a blue one. Trowa smiled at his action and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how old Duo really was. But at least Quatre seemed to like the childish side of Duo.

Quatre smiled at Duo, walking towards him and looking at the fished Duo was talking about. "Their beautiful." Quatre said and kneeled down to stroke one of his fingers over a fish's back. Suddenly he felt something against his back and he fell…

* * *

**A/N: TADA! Part 6 is finished! I'm already busy with writing part 7 so it wont take long till that part is updated too :) Please review:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's part 7! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Part 7**

"Talking"

_Duo's Thoughts_

_Quatre's Thoughts

* * *

_

Suddenly he felt something against his back and he fell into the river. "Quatre!" Duo yelled as he grabbed Quatre's hand pulling him out of the ice cold river. Quatre shivered and coughed up some water before looking around himself. _What happened? Who pushed me?_ He looked at the worried Duo and frowned. _It's not Duo, he would never do such thing. Maybe one of the others?_ Quatre looked around trying to find the other but noticed they were climbing upwards a huge rock while Relena was no where to be found.

Quatre was confused, this didn't make any sense, and it couldn't be Relena. "Quat, you're okay?" Duo asked, wrapping his arms around Quatre's shivering body. Quatre nodded and unconsciously snuggled closer to Duo's warm body. "How did you manage to fell in?" Duo asked, surprised that the always so careful Quatre fell into a river. Quatre shrugged a little, burying his face in Duo chest. Duo's clothes were getting wet but Duo didn't mind, he had Quatre in his arms after all.

"Come on, Wufei! You're almost there!" Relena cheered, somehow already on top of the rock. "What the? How did you get up there!" Wufei yelled as he reached the top first. Relena giggled but waited till Trowa and Heero were also in the top. Heero looked at Relena with widen eyes. "How the hell did you get here!" He yelled, totally confused. Relena giggled again and pointed to a wooden ladder that stood against the side of the huge rock. The three boys started at her. "Why didn't you told us about that ladder!" Trowa yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Relena pouted at him and giggled yet again. "Would you quit giggling!" Heero yelled, irritated by her giggles. Wufei nudged him and told him to calm down. "I thought you guys didn't need the ladder, you're all Gundam Pilots after all." Relena said, smiling innocently. "But I'm not so I took the ladder in stead of climbing." She continued. Trowa laughed at her and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. "Let's go back down, but this time with the ladder." He said, smiling down at Relena. Relena smiled back at him and nodded.

As the two of them climbed down, Heero and Wufei stayed on the rock. "Trowa and Relena seem to get along very well." Wufei said, moving behind Heero and wrapping his arms around Heero's waist. "Well, at least some one can stand her." Heero said as Wufei pulled him closer. "The only one who can't stand her is you." Wufei said, smiling. "I have my reason to." Heero said and turned around, giving Wufei a quick kiss. "Come, let's go back to the others." He said and grabbed Wufei's hand.

"Ha-tsjoe!" Quatre sniffed as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Quatre? Why are you all wet?" Trowa asked as he and Relena walked towards him and Duo. "He fell in the river." Duo explained rubbing Quatre's back when he coughed. "Let's go back to the kingdom before you catch a cold." Relena said, giving Quatre a worried look. Quatre nodded and pulled away from Duo as he walked towards his horse.

On the way he bumped into Heero. "Ow, sorry Heero." He mumbled, walking around him and Wufei. Both boys followed his movements with their eyes. "Why's he wet?" Wufei asked. "River." Duo said, passing them and walking towards Quatre. "We're going back before Quatre gets sick." Trowa said to the two boys. They nodded and got onto their horse.

Quatre grabbed the reins and tried to get onto the horse but failed. Duo laughed at his actions. Quatre turned and glared at him. "Stop laughing and help me up!" Quatre said, getting moody. Duo stopped laughing and gave Quatre an apologizing look before helping him on the horse. Duo got up behind him and took the reins from Quatre. Quatre let Duo control the horse as he laid his head on Duo's shoulder and closed his eyes.

When they got back by the stables Duo woke up Quatre and got down, helping Quatre get down too. Trowa would bring their horse to it's stable and Duo would bring Quatre to their room. "Come on, Quatre." Duo said as he took Quatre's hand and pulled him forward. Quatre stumbled behind Duo, almost with his eyes closed. "Duo.." Quatre whispered, suddenly standing still. Duo turned around and looked at his friend. "What's wrong?" duo asked and yelped as Quatre was about to fall down. Duo quickly grabbed Quatre's waist and pulled him against his chest.

He putted the back of his hand against Quatre's for head and sighed. "You've got a cold…" He mumbled and picked him up, walking to their room. Duo opened the door and laid him upon the bed. Duo sighed again and sat in a chair. _How do you get rid of a cold? Should I keep him warm?_ Duo stood from his chair and decided to get rid of the wet clothes. Duo grinned and blushed. As he putted Quatre's shoes and vest off he blushed deeply red. _Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, what if he wakes up and freaks out? _Just when he tried to remove Quatre's shirt, Quatre woke up slightly.

"What..What's going on?" Quatre asked mumbleing. Duo froze and looked up at Quatre's sleepy face. "I-I was re-removing your wet clothes, you already got a cold and I don't want it to get worse." Duo stuttered. Quatre's eyes fully opened and he noticed his shoes and vest were gone. He blushed and looked at Duo who was very close. "I-I can undress myself, thank you." He finally said, removing his socks first. "I'll leave you to get undress. Maybe you should take a warm bad." Duo said as he walked to leave the room. "Uhm.. Duo?" Quatre said, making Duo stop and turn around.

"Yes?" Duo asked, frowning a bit. "This may sound stupid but, I'm not feeling very.. strong." Quatre blushed. "And?" Duo said, grinning slightly. "And I was wondering if you, if you would like to help me with uhm.. the batting part." Quatre mumbled, his face getting so red that a tomato would be jealous of his colour. Duo smiled at the blushing Quatre and decided to take the situation serious. "If you want me to help you then I will, just tell me to leave if you feel uncomfortable." Duo said, sounding more serious and grown-up then ever before.

Quatre smiled at him and nodded. Duo helped Quatre to the bath room and prepared a hot bath while Quatre removed his other clothes and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Duo turned around to tell the bath was ready but when he opened his mouth no words cam out. Duo never had seen Quatre's bare chest and somehow it was pretty muscled. He saw that Quatre was blushing so he turned around again, focusing his eyes and mind on the water and not on Quatre's body. "It's ready; you can go in if you want." Duo said and moved away from the bath without looking at Quatre.

Quatre walked slowly over to the bathtub, feeling slightly dizzy. He carefully putted one of his fingers into the water, feeling it nice and warm. Quatre looked over his shoulder, seeing that Duo was with his back towards him. He quickly dropped the towel from his waist and got into the bathtub. _Why did I ask for Duo's help again? _Quatre asked himself but not knowing the answer.

Quatre looked up and saw that Duo had turned around and was staring at him. Quatre moved his hands underneath the water, covering his member. He blushed, hoping Duo was not staring at his member. _Okay, this is making me uncomfortable…He said to tell him when I was, but I don't want him to leave.._ Quatre looked away from the water and noticed that Duo had moved closer.

Quatre gulped as Duo grabbed some kind of shampoo. "Is the water good? Not too warm?" Duo asked softly. Quatre nodded his head, again looking at the water. "You know I can go if you're not comfortable." Duo reminded Quatre. Quatre nodded again but didn't say anything. _Does he want me to go away or not? _Duo looked at the blonde and sighed slightly. He looked beautiful.

_I wish I was in there with him.._ Duo grinned at his thought. _I'm glad he can't hear my thoughts, it would really freak him out.._ Duo opened the bottle of shampoo and putted some of the thick liquid on his hand. "May I wash your hair?" Duo asked, almost sounding a little angelic. Quatre looked up at him and nodded. He held his breath as he totally went underwater, making his hair wet. When he came back up Duo was already waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the tub.

Quatre sighed and closed his eyes as Duo's fingers moved gently through his hair. Duo smiled at the relaxed face of his friend and continued his movements. After a few minutes Duo stopped and told the blonde one to get underwater again to wash the shampoo out of his hair. Quatre did what Duo said and washed the shampoo out of his hair.

Quatre smiled, looking at Duo's back as he dried himself of. He grabbed a huge towel and wrapped it around his whole body. "You can turn around now." Quatre said and watched Duo turn around and smile. Both boys moved out of the bathroom and into their bed room.

As Duo sat on his bed, Quatre opened his closet and grabbed a pair of boxers and an oversized shirt out of it. Without checking if Duo was watching him, he dropped the towel and putted his boxers and shirt on.

When he was finished getting dressed he turned around, looking at a blushing Duo. _So he was watching.._ A playfully smile came upon Quatre's face as he neared Duo's bed. Somehow Quatre didn't felt dizzy or sick anymore, was it warm water? Or maybe Duo's wonderful treating? Quatre, still with a playfully smile on his face, sat down in front of Duo. Duo noticed the smile and frowned, trying to suppress his own smile. "Why are you smiling like that?" Duo asked and gasped as he felt Quatre's lips on his.

Duo moaned into the kiss as he deepened it, pulling Quatre down on top of him. Quatre lay on top of Duo on his bed and wrapped his arms around Duo's body before pulling away. Quatre stared at Duo's eyes and remembered Wufei's words. _There's nothing wrong with loving someone although it's from the same gender. As long as the person loves you back then there's nothing to worry about _Quatre smiled slightly, he knew he loved Duo but did Duo love him too?

"Duo," Quatre said softly, looking at Duo's lips, almost placing his lips on Duo's again. Duo breathed slowly, trying to let some words come out of his throat. "Yes?" He managed to whisper. "Do you, do you love?" Quatre asked, looking at Duo's eyes again. Duo stopped breathing. _Do I love him? I care about him.. much.. do I love him? _Duo closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He opened his eyes again and smiled softly at Quatre. "Yes." He whispered placing his lips on Quatre's in a gentle kiss.

Quatre sighed happily into the kiss, a smile placed on his lips. Duo feeling this smiled too, he loved Quatre and he knew Quatre loved him too. Quatre pulled away and smiled brightly at Duo. He gave Duo a quick peck on his lips and contained a giggle. "Thank you, Duo." Quatre said, placing his head on Duo's head. Duo smiled, wrapping his arms around Quatre's body. "You're welcome." Duo said back, giving Quatre's head a soft kiss before falling asleep, happily. _My pleasure.. _

Quatre noticed that Duo was asleep and smiled again. He was happy, he never felt as happy as he was now, in Duo's arms knowing that he loves him. Quatre yawned and closed his eyes. He hoped this happiness wouldn't disappear anytime soon…

* * *

**A/N: OOOWW.. This part is longer then the other one's… I got a bit carried away, hihi. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's part 8… -coughs- okay this part may suck a bit.. I'm not feeling well and I've noticed it effects my writing 'skills'… so sorry about that.. –sniffs-..

* * *

**

**Part 8**

"Talking"

_Duo's Thoughts_

_Quatre's Thoughts_

_**Wufei's Thoughts

* * *

**_

"I'm going to check on Duo and Quatre." Wufei said, leaving Trowa, Relena and Heero in the living room. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Duo's and Quatre's room. "Duo? Quatre?" He asked, opening the door and looking in. What he saw there made him smile widen and brightly. **_How cute.._** He thought and leaned against the frame of the door, looking at the sleeping Quatre on Duo. **_Look like they're together.. _**He grinned and saw Quatre stir in his sleep.

Quatre heaved his head up from Duo's chest and stared at the figure in the door frame with his eyes half closed. _Wufei?_ Quatre opened his eyes more and saw Wufei smiling at him. Quatre looked at the sleeping Duo and blushed. He carefully got off of Duo and walked quietly up towards Wufei. He smiled at the Chinese boy and hugged him.

"Thanks." He whispered, hugging Wufei tightly. "You're welcome, besides I want you to be happy." Wufei whispered back, wrapping his arms around Quatre and hugging him back. "How're you feeling?" Wufei asked, still whispering and pushing Quatre slightly away to check him. Quatre blushed again and smiled at his worried friend. "I'm fine, I don't feel like sneezing or anything anymore." He said. **_I almost wonder what made him feeling better.._** Wufei smiled and looked at the silently snoring Duo.

"I leave so you and Duo can spend some time together; I'll see you both at diner." Wufei said, giving Quatre one last smile before leaving the room. **_Quatre seems to be happy, I hope he will stay this happy when we are back at the hideout. _**Wufei walked back to the living room and sat next to Heero on the couch with a deep sigh. Heero frowned at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Something wrong?" He asked snuggling closer to Wufei. Wufei shook his head and then placed it on Heero's shoulder, sighing again.

"Quatre's no longer sick, he's staying with Duo. I think both of them love each other. Quatre seems happy about that but I just hope he'll stay that happy also when we're back at the hideout." Wufei explains, closing his eyes and seeing a crying Quatre before his eyes. Heero saw a sadden look on his lovers face and sighed. "We'll try anything to keep Quatre happy. We have to." Heero said, kissing Wufei's for head. Wufei opened his eyes and smiled slightly at Heero.

Wufei looked at Trowa and Relena who were both sitting very close to each other with slightly flushed faces. Wufei grinned at this. **_Looks like Trowa and Relena are getting together.._** He felt Heero's eyes staring at him so he turned his attention back to him. "I love you, Fei." Heero whispered. Wufei smiled softly, looking at Heero lovingly. "I love you too, Hee-chan." Wufei whispered back and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Sorry if we're interrupting but Duo is hungry." Came Quatre's soft voice from the door frame. Everyone looked at the door frame and saw Quatre and a blushing Duo behind him. Quatre had now some normal clothes on and was almost shining from happiness. The four people sitting in the living room looked at each other and smiled. "I'll ask the chef to make us some food, in the main time please come and join us in the living room." Relena said, standing up and pushing both Quatre and Duo further into the room.

She pushed Quatre down onto the couch next to Trowa and Duo was placed next to Heero. "I'll be right back." Relena giggled before leaving the room. The room was silent and none of the boys knew something to say. "Tomorrow we leave back to the hideout.." Trowa said, almost in a whisper. Quatre looked at him with sadden eyes and sighed. "I know.." He whispered, hanging down his head.

Duo glared at Trowa for bringing up that subject. _Why did he do that? Now Quatre is sad again.. _He stared at Quatre and felt a pang of jealousy go through his heart when Trowa hugged the blond teen tightly. "I'm sorry." He heard Trowa saying to Quatre. Quatre just smiled at him but everyone knew it was bothering him. "It's okay, it's not like we can live here. We're Gundam pilots after all." Quatre said and tried to show everyone a somewhat happy smile but failed miserably. "Dinner's ready!" Relena said as she walked into the room. Everyone stood and followed her into the dinning room.

AS everyone ate it was silent till Relena broke it. "So, did you all like that two days you've spend here?" She asked all of the boys looked at her and smiled. "Alright…" She said, blinking a few times. "It's a pity that we have to leave tomorrow.." Duo sat, pocking a piece of his meat with his fork. The other boys nodded and looked down at their food. Relena smiled sadly, glancing at Quatre. "Yes, I would also rather have you all to stay a little longer but you all have to continue your missions. They're more important then visiting me." She said, not hungry anymore.

"Well, at least we had a few days off." Wufei said, shoving his plate with food a little bit forward, also not hungry anymore. The others did the same as Wufei and Duo sighed. "I don't wanna leave.." He whined. Quatre smiled at him and sighed. _I also don't want to leave, Duo.. I don't want to cry anymore.._ Quatre's eyes wandered from Duo's figure to the window.

_What was that?_ Quatre stood and walked over to the window while the others stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Quatre opened the window and stuck his head out. _What was that beeping sound? Am I going crazy?_ Quatre frowned, he was sure he heard a weird beeping sound. It sounded like a timer. Quatre's eyes widen. _A TIMER!_ Quatre turned his head to the right and saw three black boxes on the wall. _BOMBS!_ Quatre twirled around and yelled for everyone to get out of the room.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked as Quatre pulled him out of the room. "Don't you hear it!" Quatre yelled as every one was out of the room. The boys concentrated and closed their eyes. Then their eyes snapped open and they looked with widen eyes as Quatre. "What are they?" Heero asked, now also hearing the beeping noise. "There are three bombs, on the wall next to the window." Quatre says and points to the window. Heero nodded and walked back into the room. "Heero! Come back here! They have a timer! We don't know when they'll explode!" Wufei yelled and wanted to walk after Heero but Trowa stopped him. Duo wrapped his arms around Quatre protectively as Quatre hid his face in Duo's chest.

Heero looked out of the window and saw the bombs. He frowned, Quatre was right there were timers but the only weird thing is that they were not linked with the bombs. One of the timers reached its limit and began to make a sound like a siren but the bomb didn't explode. Heero turned around to face the others and gave them a questioned look. "Whoever placed these bombs here he.. or she didn't linked the timers to the bombs." Heero said, eyeing Relena a bit. Everyone sighed, relived that they weren't going to explode.

"I'm sick of this shit! Who the hell wants to kill us! Who could it be!" Duo yelled angrily, hugging Quatre tighter. Quatre held his breath as he felt the grip from Duo tighten. _Can't…Breath.._ Quatre pushed back a little against Duo's chest and was relieved when Duo noticed and his grip loosened. "I've got no idea but whoever it is he knows where we are all of the time." Trowa said, putting on a thinking face. Heero looked at Relena who was nervously looking at all of the items in the room. "Relena.." Heero said and smirked on the inside when he saw her snapping her face towards him with a nervous, innocent smile.

"Do you maybe know who the assassin could be?" Heero asked sweetly. Wufei stared at his lover. **_That sounded too sweetly.. He knows who it is.._** Wufei stared from Heero to Relena who was playing with her fingers. "I don't know." She said and looked at her nails. Wufei stared at her with widen eyes and then back at Heero. Heero looked at Wufei and saw his expression. He nodded and saw Wufei giving him a look that said 'How do you know?'. Heero shrugged and looked at Relena again. "Are you sure?" He asked, hoping that she would confess that she was the so called 'assassin'. Relena sighed and hung her head.

Heero smirked, he had her now. Wufei also smirked, this was the prove he needed; now he was sure that it was Relena. "It's you isn't it." Heero said, crossing his arms over his chest. Relena looked back up at him and gave him an apologizing look. "Yes, it's me.. Sorry.." She said, hanging her head again. Quatre, Duo and Trowa frowned at her. "But why?" Trowa asked, confused. "I..I well.." Relena tried to explain and sighed. She sat down on her chair and stared down at the table.

"I knew that Quatre was not doing well and I needed to help him feeling better-" Relena said but was interrupted by Duo. "Help him by almost killing us! How would that help!" He yelled, angrily. Relena flinched at his tone and sighed again. "Let her speak." Wufei said, glaring slightly at Duo. Duo glared at him and crossed his arms.

"I also planned things so that none of you would get hurt or die. I wanted to bring Quatre closer to, well, a special someone.." Relena said, blushing a bit. Duo blushed and turned his head away from the rest while Quatre looked at the ground. "Did you push me into the river?" Quatre asked, not looking up. Relena nodded and opened her mouth. "Yes, I did. When you and Duo were looking at the fishes I pushed you in with a long stick and then I went up the ladder upwards the huge rock." She said, looking up at Quatre. Quatre also looked up and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Relena said again, standing up from the chair and walking up to Quatre. She took his hands in hers and looked at them. "I hope you can forgive me, I was only trying to make you feel better by bringing you and Duo closer to each other.." She whispered. Quatre moved his hands from Relena and lifted her face up, smiling at her. "I'm happy with what you did." He said, looking from her to Duo. Duo blushed again and looked down, playing with the end of his braid.

Relena smiled and hugged Quatre tightly. "I'm sssooo happy you're not mad at me!" She said, happily. "So, you also placed the three bombs in our rooms?" Trowa asked, frowning. Relena pulled away from Quatre and blinked at him…

* * *

**A/N: Did Relena put also bombs in their rooms? Who knows? Ow wait.. ME :P sorry... I know I'm not funny but I'm always like this when I'm sick..I hope it didn't suck too much.. please review anyway.. thanks :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Part 9 is ready! Enjoy peeps!

* * *

**

**Part 9**

"Talking"

_Duo's Thoughts_

_Quatre's Thoughts

* * *

_

"Bombs? In your rooms from the hideout?.. OW! **That **bombs.. He he well I can explain that.. I think.." Relena mumbled as she blushed brightly. "Well, we're waiting.." Wufei said, wanting an explanation. "I uhm.. I had some problem with the guys that were supposed to place the bombs.. I told one of them to place three bombs close to were ever you all were but I never knew where they were.. The only thing he told me was that they were placed, I guess he placed them in your rooms although I don't know how he had found your hideout.." Relena mumbled on and on. Wufei frowned at her and sighed, shaking his head.

"It's fine at least we now know no one is trying to kill us." Trowa said and smiled at Relena, wrapping his arm around her waist. _Geez… All this assassin stuff just to bring Quatre closer to me?.. I shouldn't of yelled at her like that.. But then again she scared the shit out of me with her bombs!_ Duos sighed and turned towards Relena. "Relena, I apologize for yelling at you.. And I thank you for all of the trouble you've caused for me and Quatre." He said and smiled at her. Relena smiled back at him and giggled. "You're welcome, Duo. And you don't need to apologize; I know I went a little too far with the bombs. I promise I'll never place bombs near someone of you again." Relena said and put up her hand.

"Good, 'cause if you do we'll have to kill you." Heero said, smirking at Relena. Relena looked at him with widen eyes. "Heero… Leave Relena alone.." Trowa said, smiling at his comrade. Heero smiled at Trowa and nodded his head. "You should be lucky there's someone holding me back from you." Heero said to Relena, wiggling his eyebrows at Trowa. Trowa glared at him but smiled anyway. Relena blushed and giggled.

"Well, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Night everyone." Wufei said and pulled Heero with him. "Don't make to much noise! I want to sleep peacefully this night!" Trowa yelled and smirked as he received two glares. When they're out of the room Trowa sighed. "I meant it by the way.." He said, making Relena, Duo and Quare laugh at him. "Come on, Quat. It's late; let's get some sleep while we can." Duo said and smiled innocently at Quatre. Quatre smiled at hi and nodded his head before turning to the other two people, wishing them a good night. "Good night, Quatre, Duo." Relena said and waved at Quatre as Duo pulled him out of the room.

"You could of at least told one of us about your plan.." Trowa said, walking towards the living room to sit on one of the couches. Relena sat next to him and nodded. "I guess, but I thought, if I didn't tell anyone of you and all of you would fall for it, then I could be sure that my plan was going to work." Relena explained, placing her head on Trowa's shoulder. Trowa nodded and played with Relena's hair. "I don't want any of you to leave." Relena almost whined, gently grabbing Trowa's shirt. Trowa smiled at her and sighed. "We have to, but I promise we'll come to visit you more often." Trowa said.

"I hold you to that promise, Trowa Barton." Relena said, standing up from her spot next to Trowa. "We better go to bed; you all have to leave early next morning." Relena said, smiling sadly. Trowa nodded, stood from his seat and gave Relena a small peck on her lips before wishing her a good night and walking up the stairs to his own room. Relena blinked and then sighed happily. Her plan had worked very well. She skipped out of the room and towards her own room were she jumped on her bed and immediately fell asleep with a happy smile on her face.

Trowa stopped at the door of the room from Heero and Wufei. He placed his ear against the door and sighed, relieved that he didn't hear any sounds. "And now the other room." Trowa whispered to himself, making his way over to Quatre's and Duo's room. There he also placed his ear against the door and gasped slightly when he heard a few moans and groans coming from the room. He pushed away from the door with widen eyes. "I could of better told them not to make to much noise.." Trowa said, with a little smirk on his face. He turned around and opened his own door, getting ready for his last night in the Sank kingdom.

Wufei growled, placing his pillow on top of his head. "Why can't they be more silent!" He yelled into the pillow. Heero smiled at his partner, lying besides him. "Just block them out of your head.." Heero said, grabbing the pillow away from Wufei. Wufei glared slightly at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure even we are more quiet then them.." He said, pouting a bit. Heero laughed at his pout and snuggled closer to him. "Are you sure about that?" He whispered into Wufei's ear.

Wufei shivered and looked at Heero. "I'm not really sure.." Wufei answered, frowning a bit at his lover. Heero smirked at Wufei and took Wufei's earlobe in his mouth, nibbling and suckingon it. Wufei suppressed a giggle and pushed Heero away from him. "You know I can't stand it when you do that.. It makes me giggle.." Wufei said, glaring at Heero. Heero smiled innocently and moved closer again. "That's the point, I want to know for one hundred percent that we're quieter then they are when we're having 'fun'." Heero said, wiggling his eyebrows at his lover.

Wufei smirked; he was ready to cooperate to find out ifis wastrue that they were quieter. Wufei placed himself on top of Heero and gave him a deep passionate kiss, moving his hands in Heero's pyjama trouser. He earned a low groan from Heero and smiled.

Trowa groaned, now Heero and Wufei were busy too. "Damn it.." Trowa cursed as he turned onto his side in his bed. There was a knock on his door that made him jump up from his bed. He opened the door slightly and saw Quatre standing in front of it, together with Duo. "Trowa, could you ask Heero and Wuffers to quiet down? We tried already but they won't open the door." Duo said, almost pleading. Trowa smiled at the sight and nodded his head. Together the three boys walked towards Heero's and Wufei room and Trowa banged loudly on the door. "Quiet down would you! There are people who want to sleep!" Trowa yelled.

He heard footsteps coming towards the door and took a step back from the door. Heero opened the door and glared at Trowa. "We're busy." He said. "Yeah, we can hear that." Duo said. Heero looked at Duo and Quatre and frowned. "Aren't you two supposed to be in your room doing things?" He asked. Both Quatre and Duo blushed brightly and laughed nervously.

"Just keep it a bit down would you?" Trowa asked, looking into the room to a slightly flushed Wufei, sitting in his bed. "Yeah, yeah.." Heero said and slammed the door shut in their faces. Trowa sighed and turned around to walk back to his room. "Thanks, Trowa." Quatre said. Trowa stopped walking and turned towards him. He smiled and just nodded, walking further to his room. "Night." He said before closing his door behind him. "Finally I can sleep." Trowa said and fell on his bed, sighing loudly.

* * *

"Morning…" Duo said, walking down the stairs with his bag and Quatre. Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Relena were already standing in the hall, waiting for them. "Morning, do you both got everything?" Relena asked, trying to smile. "Yeah, we've got everything." Quatre said, not very enthusiastic. "It's time to leave.." Heero said, looking at Duo and Quatre. They both nodded and hugged Relena, saying good bye.

"Good luck with everything." Relena said, waving at them as they walked up to their plane to go back to the hideout. Everyone got in and prepared to take off. "Those two days went by too quick." Duo said as he sat down. "Yeah, I wish we could stay longer." Quatre said, sitting down next to Duo. Duo smiled at Quatre and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Get ready for take off." Heero said, piloting the plane. Everyone putted on his seatbelts and got ready. When they were in the air Quatre relaxed and let his head rest on Duo's shoulder. _Now I have to kill again.._ "I don't want to.." Quatre whispered. Duo looked down at Quatre and frowned. "Don't want what?" He asked, stroking Quatre's cheek. A tear rolled down Quatre's cheek as he closed his eyes. "I don't want to kill anymore.." Quatre whispered. Duo gave Quatre a sad look and he took of his seatbelts, pulling on top of his own lap.

"We have to.." Duo said as Quatre cried silently. Trowa, Heero and Wufei looked sadly at Quatre as he let out a sob. Duo hugged Quatre thightly, letting the boy cry into the crook of his neck. Duo stroked Quatre back and kept on whispering to him that it was okay. "It's not okay! I can't live knowing that I killed hundreds of people! And that I'll have to kill even more!" Quatre sobbed, crying harder. Duo stopped stroking Quatre's back and pulled him harshly away from him.

"Do you think you're the only one who has to live with that? Look around you Quatre! There are four other people that are going through the same as you! We all try to live with it although we know it will always hunt us. Why can't you try to do that? It's not good to always cry about it, it won't help you." Duo said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. Quatre stared down at the ground while listening to Duo. _He's right.. I'm not the only one, Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Duo are going through the same thing as I am.. They say that they try to live with it, they try to be happy.. _Quatre wiped his tear away and sighed.

He looked up at the now, angry Duo. "You're right. I can't go on crying every time I kill someone. We're chosen to be Gundam Pilots and I have to find a way to except that.." Quatre said and sighed again, moving his fingers through his hair. "I'll try to get myself stronger, both physical and mental. But some help would be nice.." Quatre said, smiling innocently at his four friends. They all smiled back and sighed, happy that Quatre was finally seeing that he has to change.

"Things will be alright, remember you always got us to help you." Trowa said, smiling at Quatre. "Exactly, we will always be there for you when you need us." Wufei said, also smiling at him. Heero just smiled, not knowing anything else to say to support Quatre. Quatre sighed, almost happily. _Things will only get better from now on..

* * *

_

**A/N: That's it! Stop The Tears is now officially done! -sighs happily- I really hope you all liked it, I sure did although I wrote it myself –giggle- well please review one last time for this story :) I was thinking of writing another story but I don't know anything.. if you have idea's they welcome (A) :) BYE! –waves-**


End file.
